Midoriya Izuku's Bizarre Quirk: Sticky Fingers
by Silver III Jhin
Summary: In this world, Midoriya Izuku possessed a truly bizarre Quirk. Although the world is different, Midoriya Izuku still wish for the same thing: To be a Hero! Not a complete crossover! NicerBakugou! QuirkDeku! OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am terribly very sorry for the long delay. I've been inactive due to busy school days, fasting, and helping out my family. In addition to that, I've lost some motivation to write/update a story or two. But I've got some ideas for a new story and hopefully, by releasing the first chapter of these new ideas, I will find my motivation.**

**Anyway, this is a fanfiction of My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia, whichever you prefer. Now, this is not a complete crossover but I will be borrowing some powers/abilities of the Stands from JOJO'S Bizarre Adventure. I've chosen two Stands Deku's Quirk (no Gold Experience, giving life is too op). However, there will be a tiny bit difference from other JOJO + BNHA ideas. **

**P.S: If this idea is actually being done before, then it won't be too different.**

**CHAPTER START!**

Heroes. Villains. Vigilantes. In this modern world, these concepts exist in our time due to one main factor.

Quirks.

No one knows where it comes from, or how it develops, however we knew that it first appeared on China where a glowing baby was born. And from then on, many Quirks with each of its own ability appeared left and right. The childish dream we all had of having super powers, to be a hero, these dreams become true due to the existent of Quirks.

Heroes, as the name suggests, are one who use their Quirks to help the civilians, whether a Water Quirk to put fire out, Gravity Quirk for disaster, and of course: Super-human strength to beat criminals like thieves, robbers, etc. They will use their Quirks to their limits to save the day, for a brighter day, for a brighter tomorrow! Of course, Vigilantes belong to this category however, they're illegal. But we all know, helping people, is not illegal.

The opposite of Heroes: Villains. These people use their Quirks in the most disastrous way possible. With Quirks, it's certainly not difficult to rob the bank, or murder someone. These Villains are also corrupted with their Quirks, as they might see with their Quirks, they're free to do whatever they want. They see themselves as invincible, unbeatable! Of course, when they lost against a Hero, they might not think that way again.

With Quirks, Hero becomes an occupation. If you consider Villainy is occupation, then you're free to do so although the society will attempt to get you in jail. It is every children's dream, to become a Hero, like the one they saw in comics, television, anime, etc.

Unfortunately, Quirkless people also exists. They do not live a comfortable life, for they are mocked, insulted, teased, and made fun of. The suicide rate committed gradually increasing each year just from these Quirkless people. If people weren't so judgemental of them, perhaps they won't be committing suicide. However, they will be envious of the ones with Quirks.

Did the beginning bore you? I humbly apologize if I made you so. Now, this is a story, of one child, a child with a courageous heart, with full desire to help people! To help people, not for fame, not to be paid, but because it's the right thing to do! This child, is named Midoriya Izuku.

In another timeline, Midoriya is a Quirkless child, living helplessly, but not in this one.

This timeline refuses it!

In this one, Midoriya Izuku is not a Quirkless child. In fact, he is the first of many to be found with such Quirk. Behold, the story of Midoriya Izuku's Bizarre Quirk!

**-LINE BREAK-**

In the middle school of Musutafu, Japan **(A/N: I forgot the school's name)**, we found a certain class, with all the students seated in silence, paying attention of what their teacher about to say.

"Now, this is a serious topic for you all, so listen up, kids!" all heads turned to the speaker. "As you all know, middle school is almost ending for you, so it's nigh time to fill out this forms for your future!" As he finished, the room was put into silence. Not even a single sound was made and it seems as iftime was frozen.

"But you all are aiming for the Hero Course anyway, right!?" The teacher let the sheets of papers flew around as the class erupts in cheers to what he said.

Around the class, there are many _BIZARRE_ Quirks. There is a kid with a Quirk that seems to elongate his nails, there's a kid with a long neck like a certain pale-skinned paedophile **(1)**. All in all, the class puts their Quirk on full display except a certain students.

"Shush, shush! Yes, yes, students, you all have wonderful Quirks, but you are still under the rules to not use the Quirks in public!" The cheers did not quieted down, not even a tiny bit.

But it was stopped but one voice full of pride and confidence.

"Teacher! Do not lump me in with all these extras, only Deku and I are good enough!" A young boy with a spiky sandy blonde hair spoke out. His hair seems too spiked, with the bangs reaching his eyes but not completely over it. His expression etched on a confidence grin, and his crimson eyes glimmered.

"HEY, THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!"

"YEAH, DON'T BE SO ARROGANT!"

"BAKUGOU, YOU AND YOUR DAMN ATTITUDE!"

The young boy, Bakugou, or Bakugou Katsuki, lashed back. "YOU GUYS ARE WORTHLESS! LISTEN UP!" The class didn't like his attitude but they quieted down to listen. "Only Deku and I will be worthy enough to enter U.A High!"

"U-U.A High, you said!?"

"That's the top Hero Course School in Japan!"

"Their acceptance rate is so low and it's hard getting in!"

Bakugou smirked in response to the last one. "Of course, and that's why people like you won't be good enough to enter."

"I would believe if it's only you, but I doubt Midoriya would make it! Not with a Quirk like that, hahahah!" the entire class erupted into laughter this time.

"Yeah, what kind of Hero has a Zipper as a Quirk anyway!?"

Bakugou was about to lashed out at them but he was stopped when he saw the signal made by the subject of the conversation.

Midoriya 'Deku' Izuku.

Midoriya Izuku, is a young man with average height, not too tall but not short either. He has a messy unkempt green hair, the colour of a seaweed, and curly just like the said sea plant. The bangs are long enough to reach his eyes, but fortunately, just a tiny bit less to reach completely. He has eyes of emerald, shining with innocence, and curiosity.

Bakugou clicked his tongue, and reluctantly didn't yell back, letting the class laugh to their heart's wish, until they were stopped by the teacher. _'If they know the fact, that Deku's Quirk also applies on _human_ as well, they would think otherwise. Of course, they're oblivious to the fact that Deku's speed, strength, and durability also increased too. Dumb extras..'_

And with that, the class went on until the end of school.

**-LINE BREAK- **

In another area, a civilian screams, as a disgusting creature that resembled a Slime, ran away, laughing boisterously. At the shop's automated door, a frail man with blonde hair, curly like a sick plant. He has a sunken eyes, with black sclera and blue eyes. His body is frail, and fragile, like a glass, almost like a Cancer-struck patient, looking as if a small gust of wind will fell him over.

The man observed the scene and with a tiny smile, the strangest thing happened. His body expanded like that of a body builder, even bigger and muscled. His height went to 6ft with a probability of reaching 7ft. His sickly looking hair now straightened out, like a pair of antennas. Earlier, his smile was unnoticeable, but now, a wide grin was etched on his face.

"**Fear not, citizens! For I am here!" **

The Slime villain looked back and regretted it immediately, as what he saw was something he thought never possible. _'What the fuck!? Why is he here!?'_

The chase between Hero and Villain begins!

**-LINE BREAK-**

Back to school. Izuku and Bakugou was at the pond, just talking, with the main topic being U.A.

"Listen, Deku! We will make it to U.A, no matter what, yea!?" Bakugou exclaimed, his grin wild and feral.

"Mhm!" Midoriya nodded his head, replying his best friend's grin with a big smile of his own. The mood died a bit, as he saw his friend walked to a different direction. "Kaachan, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the arcade. The guys forced me to go with them. You wanna come along?"

Izuku shook his head. "I'm fine, have fun at the arcade, and please stay safe!"

Bakugou scoffed but nodded his head and went to the direction of the arcade, way ahead of the mentioned boys.

The cinnamon roll continued his walk for home, going to the tunnel. As he walks to the dark pathway, he sensed a bad feeling. _'I don't like where this is going..' _

Izuku looked left and right, even behind, to keep observing of any surprise attacks, to see if his instincts are right, which most of the time proved correct. He immediately stopped as he heard an unusual sound. Like sewage water, and…

'_It's behind me!' _

Without any warning, a slimy appendage reached out to him, who fortunately, back flipped a few way back fast enough. He observed the creature in front of him, and saw a dark disgusting green slime, taller than he is. He gulped his head in preparation of the upcoming fight between him and the villain. There's no way it's not a Villain with how it has no hesitation in attacking him.

Izuku was about to activate his Quirk before a loud laugh filled the tunnel.

"**Do not worry, my boy, for I am here!" **Izuku's eyes widened in shock. He recognized that voice anywhere, it his idol! His main inspiration of his dream to become to No.1 Hero! He could not believe it… He is here…

"**TEXAS SMASH!" **A strong wind engulfed the entire area and Izuku was blown back by the sheer pressure of the wind.

"D-DAMN YOU, ALL MIGHT!" The Slime Villlain cursed, as his being was blown in pieces by the strong force of the wind.

Izuku, who was on the ground and out of the tunnel, thought, '_t-there's no mistake, it's really All Might! T-this, this is the power of a No.1 Hero!'_

All Might, picked up the scattered remains of the Slime –still alive mind you- and put it inside of a Coca Cola bottle. The giant of a man sauntered to Izuku, and reached a hand out for the young boy. **"Are you alright, my boy?" **

Izuku still in amazement, shook himself out of the stupor, and accepted the hand to stand up. He nervously watched his idol, strong and unbeatable like the videos he watched when he was a child. Izuku reached his bag to find a notebook and as he found, he pulled it out. The title of the notebook named 'Hero Analysis for the Future'. "If it's no trouble, u-um, c-can you sign here?" Izuku timidly asked, having a hard to keep his inner fanboy otaku in tight leash.

"**No problem, kiddo!" **All Might grabbed a pen from his pocket and neatly, signed his autograph on both pages of the notebook opened by its owner. **"There you go!" **

"T-thank you very much, All Might! It will be a family heirloom!"

"**Hehahahah, I'm counting on you!" **All Might laughed loudly, but then a sigh was let out, **"but unfortunately, I cannot stay here long. A Hero is always on duty!" **

Izuku's eyes widened in shocked. _'No! He can't be leaving now, I still have many things to ask!' _

"**If that is all, then so long!" **All Might took off to the sky.

Midoriya 'Deku' Izuku at this moment, made a decision that would change his day. In a split second, just before All Might leapt to the sky, with a blistering pace, Izuku reached out to All Might's leg.

And it was not until a few moments later did the No.1 Hero noticed.

"**OI, your fanboyism is too much!" **

**-LINE BREAK-**

"CAN YOU QUIT SMOKING ALREADY!?"

One of the lackeys with Bakugou merely snickered nervously, "sorry, sorry, Katsuki. You know I can'-"

The blonde man cut him off, "SHUT UP! I don't want my record to be dirtied because you're seen smoking with me!"

The victim to Bakugou's outburst shrugged and threw the cigarette. "There, happy?"

"MUCH!"

The boys resumed their journey to the arcade, but another of the lackey asked, "Hey, Katsuki, why you're so adamant about Midoriya's success to get on U.A anyway? There's no way a Zipper Quirk would be useful."

Bakugou merely sighed before answering. "Firstly, it's not Zipper Quirk, it's **Sticky Fingers**! It's a reference to one of the band where one of their album which has a zipper on its cover. Secondly, there's more than you think to his Quirk and I'm not telling you. This topic's over get it?" Bakugou's heel accidentally kicked a bottle open. "If you don't…" a small spark of explosion appeared on the palm of his hand… "I will make you."

The three lackeys went running with their tails behind their legs and Bakugou confused and unaware, fell engulfed into a suffocating liquid.

**-LINE FINGER- **

"Even with a Quirk seen useless by the public… Can I be a hero!?"

One might ask how he did not notice the huge smoke. And when he looked up, all he found was not all might, but a sickly man. "E-EH!?"

The smALL MIGHT **(A/N: excuse the puns…)** coughed out blood. "I am still All Might."

"What!? No, no, All Might is someone who smiled have a fearless and strong…"

The man sighed, "Listen, you ever played a game where temporary power-up makes you buffed and when it runs out, it get you back to your true form? It's the same thing here." Before Izuku could say anything, All Might beat him to it. "A fearless smile huh? Behind that smile, there is always fear in it that I could not made it in time. You said something about your Quirk being seen as useless?" Izuku nodded. "The opinion if civilians about your Quirks are not important. What's important is how you're going to use that Quirk to help them, use your Quirk to the limits, my boy. Do that, and you will be able to become a Hero."

Izuku merely nodded in silence, but then he broke it. "W-why you hide your true form? Did something happen?"

Izuku noticed the slight flinch from All Might but didn't speak on it. "Make sure you will _never_ post it on the internet, accidentally or not." All Might lifted up his white shirt and the cinnamon roll gasped in shocked. A gruesome sight greeted him as the stomach seems dented by a huge force with noticeable bruise and cracks(?). "This is an injury I suffered 5 years ago, I've undergo many surgeries and lost some part of the stomach."

Izuku gulped and the atmosphere becoming even tense. "5 years ago… that was your fight against Toxic Chainsaw?"

All Might raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Ho ho, you're well informed but no, that punk won't be able to harm me much less give an injury like this. It was a fight against a dark force and I requested to not be made public." He stood up and look to the distance. "Every day, there will be some Villains walking around, stirring up troubles. The Symbol of Peace must not falter, even if he suffered an injury like this. At the current rate, I can hold up the form for about 2-3 hours, give or take. And I'm afraid, this is all the time I can give you, my boy, I still have a villain to deliver. Farewell, and good day to you."

Izuku watched in silence as All Might went to the stairs. He brought up a fist and clenched it. "Use my Quirk to its limit, and then break past it, huh?" He spoke to himself. A small smile etched on his face. "Well, Kaachan will be jealous I get to see All Might before he does!"

_**BOOM!**_

"W-What was that!?" Izuku questioned in surprise. He glanced to where the explosion came from and saw another explosion. Explosion… explosion… explosion… no… no…

Horror made itself onto Izuku's face, then he shouted out, "Kaachan!"

**-LINE BREAK-**

After half an hour running from the old abandoned hospital roof, he arrived to the location. Concerns immediately made itself known through his expression. Burning buildings, a destroyed furniture by explosion and he knew just who is responsible. But Izuku is smart enough to know that his best friend won't start a fight without a reason.

And far ahead, he saw it. He gritted his teeth in anger.

It was the Slime Villain from earlier. And this time, he got Bakugou trapped inside.

He made the connections now. All this burned and destroyed buildings, it was because Bakugou was trying to free himself using his Quirk but only helping the Villain in stirring up more chaos! _'Isn't there any Hero around?'_

He saw Death Arms on the side of the building, with the latter's cracked, probably the Hero was thrown by the Villain. He found Backdraft but his Quirk is only suited to put out the fire around him. Kamui Woods is obviously a bad matchup, he will be turned into a barbeque in no time. Mt. Lady is not in the alleyway, because she can't fit into it, she needs at least two lanes or so to fit in.

'_How did he get out anyway? I'm pretty sur-'_ Izuku's brain stopped functioning as he remembered a bottle fell down when he was latched onto All Might's leg. _'I-it's my fault… if I wasn't so stubborn of asking All Might that question, Kaachan wouldn't be held hostage by that Villain! This is all my fault!' _

To add insults to the injury, Izuku noticed All Might in the crowds, panting, sweating from both the fatigue and the heat around them. He have an idea on how to approach this but the rules... no, rules are not important now. He needs to save Kaachan… _'No, I _must _save him!' _

Some of the crowds and Heroes noticed the blue glowing aura surrounding Izuku's body, and although he did not notice it, All Might observed him with keen eyes. And then, without anyone seeing it except All Might, Izuku was in front of the Villain.

"KAACHAN!"

Bakugou was shocked beyond relief, seeing his best friend. "D-DEKU!"

The Heroes, particularly, Kamui Woods and Death Arms, screamed at him. "Oi, brat, get back! It's dangerous."

Izuku made no signals that he was listening. "**ARRRRRIIIII!**" Izuku punched the Villain directly in the eye and the Villain screamed in agony.

The aura shined even brighter this time and the tip of Izuku's hair gained a blue tinge. The future Hero screamed out his Quirk, "**STICKY FINGERS!**" And with a motion of opening, everyone heard a sound of an unzipped pants.

_***RUMBLE* *RUMBLE* **_

Everyone were speechless, when the Villain have a huge and long zipper opened, and Bakugou safely secured. Izuku made a rather clean bizarre pose that left everyone stunned. Opening his legs wide, and his left hand at the front of his face, with his right on his back.

_***RUMBLE* *RUMBLE* **_

"You hurt my friend, and endanger all these people." Everyone went silence as they listened to him, "and for that, I cannot forgive you. You can regret your actions when you arrive in jail. You get that, Villain!?" Izuku finished with a levered glare and the Villain's rage was clear on its face.

"YOU COCKY LIT-"

Before he could finish, he was cut off by a world of pain.

"**ARRI! ARRRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI! ARRI!**" Izuku leaned back for one final punch, "**ARRI!**"

Pieces of the Slime Villain scattered around but this time, with zippers applied on all the scattered remains. Izuku looked at Bakugou and the blonde grinned in anticipation. And the both of them, in synchronization, said:

"**Arrivederci (2)**, Villain!"

**-THE END OF CHAPTER 1-**

**(1). Orochimaru**

**(2). Goodbye in Itallian (JOJO fans will know this) **

**A/N: Well, that's the idea for the new story folks! I hope you like it! And before we truly departs, let me explain how this works. And before you say it, it's not a crossover, I only borrow the Stand, and not the entire cast/powers. **

**In this story, instead of a Stand like other stories, I was wondering: What if they do not have the spirit of the Stand but they have the powers? And so, this is made into life. Just like the question, Izuku do not have the Stand's spirit but he possessed the ability of Sticky Fingers, with its stats like Speed, Durability, Destructive Power, etc included. **

**For the last time, I hope you will enjoy this new work and you will give it a chance! ^^**

**Silver III Jhin, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: DI MOLTO~! I did not expect such many reviews, favorites, and follows in one chapter of both Sticky Fingers and King Crimson (especially since it was rushed). You guys totally rock! Anyway, here comes Chapter 2 and as I've realized it, A New Purpose is a bit attacked by Author's Block while League of Legends: Team YTJK, will be reworked. Anyway, that's the news for my other works, and The Symbol of Peace is merely one shot for now, but no worries, for I will continue it! **

**Ps. Bold means different language (sometimes English or the actual word), battle cry, and Stand's Rush. (Dialogue)**

**In terms of narrative, bolded means a name for something (name of humans/heroes, animals, not included).**

**-CHAPTER START-**

Before we continue to the ending where two badass friends spoke in Italian, let's go a bit back, when they first met.

Midoriya Izuku is the son of married couple, Midoriya Inko **(sue me, I don't know her maiden's name)**, and of course, Midoriya Hisashi. In the whole life of Midoriya Izuku, his father have never been a part of his life as far as he remembered. All his entire life until our last chapter, he only had his mother to rely on.

When one day, Midoriya Inko, purchased a computer for Chibi-Izuku to play with, the cinnamon roll was ecstatic to say the least. There are not too many games, but you cannot say it only has a little. There's a lot of old to modern music bands in his music playlist, one of it **The Rolling Stones**.

On one day, Midoriya Izuku ventured on the internet and found one inspiration of what he wanted to do when he grows up.

Become a Hero.

It was a video, a debut video of an upcoming Hero, named All Might. In a single minute, he already saved hundreds of hundreds of civilians who were on the unfortunate end to a disaster.

"_Hahahah! Fear not, citizens, for __**I AM HERE**__!"_ the Hero said in the video, with a brilliant grin that screamed confidence.

At that moment, Izuku knew what he wanted, not only to become a Hero, for fame, but a Hero who do the right thing! A Hero who saves people!

'_I want to be a Hero like him… I want to be a Hero like him!'_

And so, from that day, Izuku kept watching that video almost everyday. Inko claimed she could not watch it with him for it's a bit too scary for her. However, Izuku thought that day, a Hero must be fearless for he is the one who save those who fears for their lives.

Some even said, that half or maybe ¾ of that views, was contributed by Izuku himself.

Flash forward to the next two years, the family of two moved on to a new city, Musutafu. They found it to be a beautiful and calm place. The beach was clean, so clean that the family claimed it blinded their eyes!

So when they settled in their new settlement, they met their neighbour.

The Bakugou Family.

Funnily enough, they lived right next to their house. When the explosive family found out about the new neighbour, they introduced themselves with a gigantic boom!

The silent, nerdy Midoriya Izuku met the loud, explosive Bakugou Katsuki. And just at mere glance, each admired the other. And just like that, the two became inseparable friends. They played Hero and Villain, hide and seek, build their own hideout –although Bakugou claimed it to be their future Hero Agency Building.

During Hero and Villain match, the other kids are terrified of facing Bakugou. But they were inspired, after beholding the sight of a determined Izuku –bruised but not gravely, defeating the mighty Bakugou.

On their first meeting, Bakugou found himself a friend which he felt will always stick by his side. And on this day, Bakugou found his rival.

"_Heh, not too shabby, Deku!" _

The other kids laughed at the new nickname, but they quickly shut up about it after a hateful glare from Bakugou and of course, the sandy-blonde kid explained of how Deku –which means useless, gives him a feeling that 'You can do it!'.

Each day passed, Izuku and Bakugou trained themselves although not going too overboard or it will hamper their growth. Izuku and Bakugou kept sparring, having their own fans and supporters. However, when they both teamed up, no kids want to face them. Period.

Another fast forward, Bakugou Katsuki have his Quirk. Explosion. Really fits his personality. During that time, Bakugou Katsuki will only use his Quirk against someone who already has his or her Quirk.

And later on, Izuku's Quirk has bloomed. A Quirk, an ability to create zippers wherever he desires. However, the other kids jeered at him for it, founding the ability to be not superhero-like. The lameness of it all, with no strength, no speed, no durability to support it, they all said the same thing to Izuku.

"_With a Quirk like that, you might as well give up, Deku!" _

Later on, when only Bakugou and Izuku remained, they found out another thing about his ability. They can will a zipper to appear at a human or any living things. The two shared a nervous gulp. The Quirk to create zippers, from a laughingstock, to a dangerous ability with a high potential that might kill. And not only that, Bakugou found out that Izuku's strength, agility, and durability, also increased. Not by a bit, but tremendously. The strength matched Bakugou's Explosive-powered punch.

There have been many times, where Izuku made Bakugou almost blown a whole backyard after the green-haired boy kept dodging the strikes with ease. Any counter-attack made by Izuku was lightning fast, and it helped Bakugou on improving his reactions and reflexes.

Another experimentation done by Izuku himself, he has found out that the zipper he made, can be willed to disappear. If an open zipper is willed to disappear, the hole will remain, and he found out that unless he willed the zipper to disappear, his enemy one day would not be killed instantly.

And one bright day, two young boys made an oath.

With their golden dreams, shining brighter than the setting sun in front of them, they swore to make it a reality.

"_Deku, let's be a Hero. Not just a Hero, but the number 1 Hero!" _

"_Of course, being on the top alone without you as my equal doesn't mean much." _

**-LINE BREAK-**

After the whole fiasco with the Slime Villain, Izuku and Bakugou made their way for home. The two boys walked side by side, confident smiles –grin in Bakugou's case, and a determined glint in their eyes.

The walk was epic, legendary even, one might say it even surpassed a certain debut vi-

"**I AM HERE, FINALLY FOR YOU!" **All Might screamed, spreading his right leg out as he skidding to stop, oblivious to the surprised expressions on the young boys.

"A-A-ALL MIGHT!?"

"**YES, I AM!" **All Might replied, making a bright pose, swiping down his right thumb down, and a gigantic grin etched on his face. **(You all know what this pose is.)**

Izuku and Bakugou have an awed expression on their face, just from the confident grin and of course, the magnificence of that pose.

"**You expect it was a random passerby, but it was I, All Might!" **The expression of Izuku seems to explode mentally. **"The media clearly had no chance of hol-OOFGH!" **

Their expressions to shocked and panic, upon seeing the huge blood coughed out by All Might. And it's even more surprising for Bakugou, after all the smoke faded, he found a skinny man with a sunken eyes.

"W-What!? IT'S A DAMN FAKE!?" Bakugou screeched out, a shark teeth appeared.

"N-No, Kaachan, this is his real form!" Bakugou had a 'Explain' look glued to his face and as Izuku was about to, All Might beat him to the punch.

"This young man is correct. This is my real self. However, I trusted you that you will not reveal this to anyone." A confident nod from Bakugou. "I have suffered a serious injury by a dangerous Villain. Because of the surgery to heal my stomach, I have limit time on how long I can perform Hero's Duty."

"If I didn't know better, I would be surprised someone injured All Might to this extent," Bakugou continued "but we all know, even you are human. And human suffer injuries from time to time."

All Might grinned in response and Izuku seemed to have a proud smile on his mouth. _'He's mature for someone of his age, this one. I can feel great things coming from these two young men.' _The wind blows, ruffling everything it touches. The leaves shook, the three men standing still, each with their own expression from smiles to grins. All Might put a hand to his mouth, faking a cough. "I have something to say to you, especially you, Young Midoriya."

"Huh, what you want with Deku?" Bakugou questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Firstly, Young Bakugou, you clearly have a great durability to last that long from the Slime Villain. Not only that, you clearly have a powerful Quirk. I have a feeling, and I have no doubt about it, that you can be a Hero along with Young Midoriya." All Might praised Bakugou, who's have a proud grin stretched on his face. "However," The No.1 Hero continued, "your power can also be dangerous to society. It can brings collateral damage and you must learn to control it. Your power is used to preserve justice, not to bring pain and suffering."

Bakugou nodded firmly, now a frown marred and Izuku is in the same state. Nonetheless, he's more or less, nervous, maybe even more than Bakugou. "W-What do you have to say about me, A-All Might?"

"Hahahahah!" The iconic Hero laughed. "You have no need to be nervous, Young Midoriya! Honestly, it was your courageous act that inspired me to go beyond my time limit! I was so inspired that I transformed, but in the end, you managed to handle with on your own. I must say, you have an interesting Quirk. The ability to create zippers anywhere you wish, in addition to super speeds, strength, and precision from what I see of your rush attacks." All Might let out a breath he's been holding. "However, I knew that Zipper Quirk of yours can be dangerous if not more than Young Bakugou's. I've seen how all pieces of the Slime Villain even when the zippers have gone. It gave me one conclusion."

"It definitely have a high potential of accidental murder if not controlled well."

With that, the two teens made a loud gulped, Izuku more noticeably than Bakugou's. Of course, the two knew that for a long time. People laugh because to them, zippers are nothing flashy and not 'hero-like'.

"But, not to worry about that one, because I can see that you can will it yourself. Of course, in all battles, you must control your emotions. If you don't, you might will it to disappear without you knowing it."

"Yes, All Might!" Izuku replied.

"Anyway, since you two are aiming to be Hero obviously, are you two aiming for U.A High?" Two nods of heads replied him. "Then I must say good luck with your training. The path to enter U.A, to be a Hero entirely, is a hard one. Only those who work hard and determined can make it."

"Of course! We will make it without any problem! The two of us going for the top in the initiation exam, and when we graduate, we will be replacing you as the No.1, All Might!" Bakugou bellowed confidently, to which All Might gave him a bright grin to emphasis his support. He looked at Izuku to see for what he has to say.

Ízuku blanked out for a moment before a steely determined expression appeared. "I, Midoriya Izuku, have a dream."

***Golden Wind il Vento' D'Oro plays***

"And I will not hesitate, will not stop, and definitely, will not give up, to make that dream into a reality. To become the No.1 Hero, along with my rival and friend, Bakugou Katsuki!"

_***RUMBLE* *RUMBLE***_

Izuku posed dramatically, his steeled expression still etched on his face, with his two audiences grinning broadly at his display, and a bonus thumbs ups too from All Might.

"Yeah, that's right! Any Villains can come as many as they like, we will stop them! Peace will not be destroy when we two are there, so you can rest easy and retire, All Might!" Bakugou clenched his fist in determination, in confidence.

"I do not need any eyes or ears, to know you two are definitely aiming for the top. And I can say nothing but that is a noble goal, and dream. As you've said Young Bakugou, I might be able to rest easy when you two become a Hero. This world truly needs more than a Hero. More than one Symbol of Peace. I trust you two will be one of them." All Might gave them a smile, to which the two replied. He glanced at his watch for a moment before saying, "I'm afraid this where we will have to part ways. I will be looking forward to you two replacing me as The Symbol of Peace, one day."

***Theme ends* **

All Might sauntered away from them, leaving the two boys alone except for themselves at the moment. Izuku glanced at Bakugou, asking him, "so, you wanna grab a katsudon or two before going to your home? I don't think my mom will mind."

"You know what? Almost suffocating to death makes my stomach empty, so I will take on your offer." Was the reply from the blond.

Izuku took out his phone from his pocket and dialled a number. The phone rang for a few seconds before the sound of someone answering or picking up the phone was heard.

"Mom, can you make an extra or two for dinner? Kaachan is coming along!"

**-TO BE CONTINUED- **

**A/N: So what's up, GG (guys and girls)? I've decided to update this one first before King Crimson and King Crimson update might be upload in a day or two. I've been working it out for a bit. And again, the reviews, favorites, and followers I received have been unbelievable. You guys totally rock! I think that will be all, I bid you two farewell!**

**Silver III Jhin, Arrivederci!**


End file.
